<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until The Rain Stops by wjmoon (sodapeach)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961623">Until The Rain Stops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon'>wjmoon (sodapeach)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo comes into Seungyoun’s room every time it rains not knowing how much he wants him to be there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until The Rain Stops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed to write something to clear my head so this is just an emo stream of consciousness that I hope you enjoy 😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungyoun knows the second that it starts to rain, he won’t be alone for long. It’s something they’ve never talked about, but it’s something he’s learned to expect, and he knows Seungwoo well enough to know that he's never going to want to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His room is dark except for the dull blue glow coming through his window and the small lamp on his bedside table. It’s enough to see the shadows on the wall made by short bursts of lightning in the distance. He can’t call it a storm. He could comfortably walk to the store in this with just an umbrella and his thoughts, but it’s enough to know that a guest will come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later his door opens, and he pretends not to notice. He thumbs the screen of his phone while Seungwoo walks quietly into his room and climbs onto his bed. A part of him thinks he should say something to him, a joke of a greeting, but Seungwoo scares easily especially when he’s low. It’s best to ignore him until he settles in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man lies down next to him, taking one of Seungyoun’s pillows in his arms and pulling it to his chest. He’s quiet. He’s lost in thought, and Seungyoun isn’t sure how much longer he can stand it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Seungyoun is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>quiet. Seungyoun talks too much, and he has too many questions, and he wants to unleash them all in an endless torrent that could make Seungwoo too uncomfortable to stay, but Seungyoun wants him to stay. He’s safe there. Seungwoo can’t get too far in his own head if he’s with him so Seungyoun waits until it’s a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To ignore Seungwoo, he focuses all of his attention on his phone, but he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to focus on his phone. He doesn’t care about the pictures on the screen. His eyes can’t focus, and at this point he’s on autopilot because what he wants to do is slide himself down on his bed and wrap himself around Seungwoo and hold him there until the rain stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never held Seungwoo before. They’ve been friends for years, and they’ve hugged a couple of times, but he’s never </span>
  <em>
    <span>held </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. But that’s not who he is to him, is it? He’s never been that person for him, but yet the invisible lines they’ve drawn for themselves blur every time this happens. Seungyoun is who Seungwoo goes to when he’s at his worst. That has to mean something right, but then again, Seungyoun is the only one there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun and Seungwoo live together so who else could he have gone to? Was Seungwoo supposed to get in his car and go to one of his friends’ homes? No, he isn’t there because Seungyoun is special. He’s there because Seungyoun is close and Seungyoun won’t make him feel like he isn’t supposed to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Seungwoo moves. It’s subtle, but he’s like a cat finally ready to stretch out on his back once he trusts someone. He inches closer, almost lining up his body against Seungyoun’s, but there's still just the faintest space between them enough that he can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t last long tonight,” Seungyoun assures him. “It’s just a little summer shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo exhales slowly and nods his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to keep an eye on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It falls quiet again, and Seungyoun checks the weather again. It’s only maybe an hour, and he hates himself for wishing it could last a little longer. It’s a selfish and heartless want because Seungwoo is </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungwoo is suffering, and all Seungyoun can think about is a craved closeness. It isn’t fair that his own mind is so evil that he can even have wants when things are like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo should come first. Seungwoo does come first. He’s allowed to want if he doesn’t act on it. He can think whatever he wants. He’s allowed to have thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what is Seungwoo thinking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo thinks that Seungyoun is warm. Even from a distance, he radiates a heat from within that smolders like a small kindling flame, and Seungwoo huddles next to him like he’s the only thing that can put life into Seungwoo’s frigid body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a look up, curious. Seungyoun wears a frown like a mask, and he stares at his phone unfocused. Seungwoo knows he’s forcing himself to act like a statue or an armed guard for his sake, but he wishes he wouldn’t. A part of him, a small, selfish part that aches to be heard, wishes that Seungyoun would reach out and touch him. He doesn’t want much. The feeling of his fingers tangling themselves into his hair or running down the length of his spine could get him through a lifetime, but Seungyoun is doing what he’s supposed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun is a good friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Seungwoo doesn’t want him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it,” Seungyoun asks. He hasn’t asked in months because the answer is always no. The answer has to be. How can Seungwoo ever tell him that the reason he gets like this when it rains is because that’s the only time he can’t control his own feelings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo shakes his head. Answering is dangerous. Lying is dangerous. Telling the truth is dangerous. Being there is stupid, and yet every time he finds himself in Seungyoun’s bed satisfied enough to be near him, never letting himself get close enough to give into his own stupid, thoughtless heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never asked,” he said. “But why is it only when it rains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughts in his head are too loud. Too open. It shouldn’t be so easy to think about how he gets like this when it rains because he fell in love with him like this. At some point Seungwoo was half asleep on Seungyoun’s bed while they went over one of Seungyoun’s projects and it started raining, and the sound lulled him to sleep, and when he woke up, he was overwhelmed by this sickening urge to cry because the person next to him wasn’t just a friend to him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Seungyoun hadn’t done anything. Seungyoun sat there minding his own business completely unaware that Seungwoo was in love with him, and things remained that way despite every effort Seungwoo had made to take it back, and he was almost able to convince himself that he was able to, that was, until it started to rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he forces himself to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun frowns, unconvinced. Seungwoo is lying to him, but he didn’t have any right to ask in the first place. Whatever the reason is, he only hopes that Seungwoo can deal with it on his own for as long as he never shares it. Other than that, Seungyoun can only be there in the way that he is, but he can do more, can’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come closer,” Seungyoun says quietly. He pats his own thigh. Seungwoo shakes his head. “I won’t bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I come down there,” he half threatens. He knows if he puts them nose to nose, Seungwoo will pull away and leave, but why can’t he lean on him? What’s so wrong with letting Seungyoun be more than a body in a room? They’re friends, right? They can be close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo exhales, half annoyed, half tired. He keeps his distance for Seungyoun’s sake, but Seungyoun is determined to make things difficult for him for no good reason. He weighs his options. If the alternative is having Seungyoun too close in a way that makes him lose his common sense, he will have to give in a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes himself up slightly and rests his head on his thigh as a compromise. It’s too high off the bed, and it makes his neck strain, but it’s soft and warm, and if he has to make a compromise, he supposes that this is something he can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain pours harder like the rattle of a snare, and Seungyoun drapes his arm over the curve of Seungwoo’s shoulder. It’s a simple touch, but he wants him to know that he’s there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Seungwoo knows he’s there. Seungwoo can’t think of anything else but how painfully close he is, and now that his fingers idly tap against him, he has a constant thumping reminder that Seungyoun is </span>
  <em>
    <span>there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he feels different somehow. Nervous? Unsure? Seungyoun has never been nervous around him. Seungyoun has an unwavering confidence that Seungwoo often hides behind. If Seungyoun believes it’s possible, then it is. If Seungyoun thinks this is right, then it must be. But now Seungyoun fidgets, unsure, and he fidgets in a way that makes Seungwoo squirm at the constant tapping against his back like a dripping faucet or a leaking roof in the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong,” Seungwoo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he says, hurried. He pulls his arm off of him and clumsily folds it across his chest, having nowhere else to place it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to move,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun pauses and places his arm back on his back carefully with his hand curled up in a small fist. This doesn’t feel right. This isn’t comfortable. This isn’t them. Seungwoo sits up and puts his back against the wall next to him without a word, and Seungyoun looks at him like he’s heartbroken. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not you,” Seungwoo offers a smile. “My neck was bothering me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he says. He sets his phone down and takes a deep breath and lets his eyes find an interesting spot on the wall to unfocus on. Seungwoo watches him out of the corner of his eye. Seungyoun’s profile is one of the most stark things about him. His lips settle into a soft pout when he relaxes, and his nose has a slight curve to it that Seungwoo has often pictured himself tracing with his fingertip. His chin is just the slightest bit too long, but Seungwoo thinks that it would fit nicely in the palm of his hand. He is beautiful, and despite the edge that Seungyoun paints for himself, he is soft and curved and even the shape of his thighs peeking out from a pair of gym shorts are curved in a way that suits him, and Seungwoo realizes that he’s staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure he cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoun,” he says quietly. Seungyoun hums and looks back at him, and they’re close enough that his eyes cross slightly to look at him. “Does it bother you that I’m here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he shakes his head. Even his breath is warm. It isn’t fair. “It never does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he nods. He tears himself away before he slips up, and even though he feels Seungyoun watching him, he doesn’t care enough to stop him, but he supposes that Seungyoun did him the same favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun has no idea what goes on inside Seungwoo’s head. He’s never known because Seungwoo is someone who doesn’t know himself that well either. Seungwoo’s thoughts are always preoccupied and placed elsewhere, and Seungyoun has never figured out where the entrance to that labyrinth is. A map would be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking,” Seungyoun asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not thinking anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are,” he says. He rests his head on Seungwoo’s shoulder and takes a deep breath, expelling the air from his lungs so that he can clear his own head. “You’re always thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo hums, neither a yes nor a no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate the rain so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate it,” he says. Seungyoun frowns. “Don’t look at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to understand,” he says. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo offers him a thin smile. “Nothing’s wrong. I should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes himself up to leave as a strange feeling like he’s not supposed to be there pushes him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Seungyoun grabs him. Seungwoo pauses and looks back, ignoring the feeling of callused fingertips on his wrist. “You can stay at least until the rain stops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo swallows and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Seungyoun says quietly. Seungwoo glances at the window and back at Seungyoun who watches him eagerly. His mouth trembles slightly, and his eyes have a slight glisten to them that matches the window panes. He wants to tell him that this isn’t his fault, but Seungyoun will blame himself no matter what unless Seungwoo tells him the truth. He’ll think he couldn’t be there for him enough when the truth is that him being there is like dangling a small treasure just out of reach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something snaps, and Seungwoo whips his head away, biting back the urge to pull Seungyoun in his arms. He isn’t small by any means. He’s good at convincing people that he is, but Seungyoun isn’t someone Seungwoo could easily cradle, but he wants to. A hand goes to his cheek, and Seungwoo feels himself break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapses down on the bed and crawls into Seungyoun’s lap and wraps his arms around his back with his face buried deep into his thigh, and he realizes once it’s too late that perhaps he wanted to be held instead. Seungyoun folds himself over and drapes his body over Seungwoo like a shield, and he’s so warm that it’s almost suffocating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun presses his cheek against his back and lets his arms rest on either side of Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re my favorite person, right,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my favorite person too,” Seungwoo says after a pause. Seungyoun suppresses a laugh as Seungwoo’s crushed voice slips out from under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can tell me what’s wrong,” he says. “I won’t judge you or laugh at you. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo’s grip around his waist weakens, and Seungyoun sits up to give him some air. Seungwoo follows and rubs his face, smoothing out the indentations in his cheek from the fabric of Seungyoun’s shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun reaches forward and brushes one of the creases with his thumb and whispers, “you can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because then I won’t be your favorite person anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun laughs lightly. “That’s impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Do you beat up kittens when the weather sucks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Seungwoo can’t help but smile. “But please stop asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why,” he asks quietly. “Why can’t I ask you something like this? What’s so wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to annoy it out of me?” Seungwoo laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he offers a playful smile. He cranes his neck around enough that he's tilted below him with mischievous sparkling eyes, close enough that Seungwoo could pull him to him by the collar if he wants. He considers it. “What? What’s the big scary secret? You in love with me or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo freezes and blinks. He feels the color drain from his own face. Even Seungyoun freezes. His smile, and he sits up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungwoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he blurts out and turns away, swallowing hard. He’s sure there’s a way out of this, but all the thoughts in his head have been replaced with a screaming siren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun is stunned. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Never in a million years has he ever thought that Seungwoo could have a feeling towards him much stronger than amusement, but Seungwoo isn’t acting very amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungwoo,” he leans forward. Seungwoo refuses to look at him. “Is that so terrible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it,” Seungwoo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says. “Not when you compare it to beating up kittens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t be annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it,” he says. “I’d rather make you laugh than you not look at me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo looks at him and smiles weakly. “Is this better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun reaches out and touches his cheek. “Is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo nods slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Seungyoun’s turn to look away. He lets his hand fall back in his lap as he gathers his thoughts. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it has to be done. “I’m not going to ask you to say you feel things that I don’t feel myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean,” Seungwoo swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t ask if you were in love with me as a joke unless I was okay with yes being an answer even if I didn’t think it would be,” he says quietly. “I wasn’t serious, and I mean, you know that, but I wouldn’t joke about it if it could hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’d never hurt me,” he says. “You’re a good friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungyoun says, sick. “I’m anything but a good friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know how awful I am? I look </span>
  <em>
    <span>forward </span>
  </em>
  <span>to this. I know you only come in here when your mood isn’t good, but I like being with you so much that I still look forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When my mood isn’t good,” Seungwoo nods. “When my mood isn’t good, I go get a beer or go for a walk. I make you play games with me even though you suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both suck,” Seungyoun interjects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when my mood isn’t good, I deal with it, but I come here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you hate the rain, I know, it makes you sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says carefully. “I come in here because when it rains…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun waits patiently with wide, curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think about you the most, and I have to stay next to you to keep myself from getting sad about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sad, I’m…” Seungyoun nods without making him say it. Seungwoo looks down. “I didn’t know you thought… I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? For wanting to be in the same room with me?” Seungyoun blinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For making you feel like you had to take care of me when nothing was wrong. I just wanted to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun smiles brightly and shakes his head. “Okay, so be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the easiest solution is that you stay with me, and we pretend like this didn’t have to be complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cancel my date for tomorrow night for one.” Seungwoo huffs and pushes himself away, annoyed. So much for shared feelings. Seungyoun giggles and grabs his arm. “I’m kidding! Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why,” he pouts. “Why should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling impulsive,” he says. He pulls Seungwoo to his mouth, pushing himself forward to catch him. Seungwoo makes a small noise in surprise. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo sits back and bites down on a still tingling lip. Seungyoun returns to his phone like nothing happened, and it drives Seungwoo absolutely crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Seungwoo asks in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Checking instagram,” he says. He pats the place next to him. “It’s still raining. Lie back down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Seungwoo doesn’t move, Seungyoun paws after him without looking until he finds his arm and tugs him closer. Seungwoo hesitantly lies back down next to him. He inches closer and drapes his arm over Seungyoun’s leg, holding it to his chest. He looks up to check to see if it’s okay to do, and he sees Seungyoun smile softly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun’s hand goes to Seungwoo’s back and scratches it idly. He tries his best to keep calm, but on the inside he’s seconds away from exploding. The taste of Seungwoo’s lips lingers on him, but he didn’t get to kiss him long enough for it to count. He only kissed him because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>was too hard to say, but he didn’t want to spend the rest of his night watching them push apart from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now Seungwoo is close and Seungyoun is allowed to touch him, and that’s something to smile about. Seungwoo is there because he wants to be and because he wants to be with him. Or rather, he was, but now he’s there because Seungyoun told him to be, and he supposes that that was a little unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits his phone to the side and scoots himself down next to him. He turns slightly and pulls Seungwoo’s head into his arms next to his chest, and Seungwoo returns the embrace by hooking a leg over Seungyoun’s. They are tangled and warm and safe together, and no one has to say anything else because they are allowed to touch and allowed to hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a compromise that they can both get behind, and when Seungyoun falls asleep, finally letting the night take him, Seungwoo stays with him. The rain stops after a while, but he spends the night next to him, listening to the sound of him breathing quietly, and he thought that once the rain stopped, he would feel normal again like he always does, but it seems that now he loves him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposes that tomorrow they’ll talk about it like they’re supposed to. They’ll decide if this means enough to change the way things are or they’ll decide that there isn’t really anything they need to change. For now he is happy to hold him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now he is happy. He is warm. He is loved. He has Seungyoun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I can be found on twitter @hugsubin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>